Just Give Me A Reason
by Aly Berry
Summary: Mientras Quinn y Puck hacen un dueto, Rachel se da cuenta de algo. "Ya no está, San. Se fue" Susurró la morena en el pecho de Santana antes de ponerse a llorar. "La perdí"
1. Just Give Me A Reason

Antes del capítulo y/o ver la presentación, se me ocurrió esto (el original está en mi tumblr). Después del capítulo se me ocurrió hacer una secuela y mejorar un poco lo que ya había escrito y aquí está. ¡Espero que les guste! Comenten, compartan, like y/o follow! y recuerden las **_'reviews'_** son amor!

De ahí les dejo el otro capítulo :3

A/N: Glee —lamentablemente, y los que me tienen en Facebook lo saben— no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Just Give Me A Reason**

Después de ver a Quinn y Noah cantando, Rachel se da cuenta que no está muy contenta de ver a la rubia con el chico. Siente cosas que antes no había sabido identificar —o quizás no les había prestado atención, por estar tan pendiente de Finn— y decide enfrentar a Quinn y trata de aclarar su cabeza.

Cuando Quinn dice que está dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a Noah, siente como su corazón hace algo raro —algunos dirán que se le quebró un poco en aquel momento— y siente un vacío en su interior. Rachel necesita saber si Quinn si realmente es feliz con Noah, que si es lo que realmente ella quiere.

"¿Quinn?" Rachel llama la atención de le rubia quién estaba a punto de entrar al baño.

Quinn no sabe qué hacer. Por primera vez en los últimos cinco años de su vida, decidió darse una oportunidad de ser feliz. Desde que vio a Rachel ese primer día de clases, la morena acaparaba sus pensamientos. Sabía que era algo malo, su padre se lo había dejado claro desde aquél día en que Frannie llegó diciendo que había visto a dos chicas besándose. No sabía qué hacer con sus sentimientos hacia la diva, cada vez que Rachel la miraba hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido, habían veces en las que Rachel la miraba de cierta manera que hacían que se sintiera débil y que sus piernas no fueran capaz de soportar su peso. Con el tiempo (y gracias al club Glee) se dio cuenta que esos sentimientos no eran malos, ni que Dios la iba a castigar por eso más aún, sabía que aquella fantasía de que Rachel le reciprocara dichos sentimientos, no era más que eso, una fantasía.

Cuando Puck cantó **_Keep Hoding On_**, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en como Rachel le había ayudado en aquel momento, cómo le había cantado a ella que no se diera por vencida y que siguiera aguantando. También recordó a su hija. A esa pequeña que en sus ojos era perfecta, que ahora estaba feliz con la madre de la chica por la que daría su vida si ella se lo pidiese. Hablar con Puck le hizo darse cuenta que necesitaba ser sincera con Biff, sabía que él iba a reaccionar de mala manera, era lógico con lo clasista que él y su familia son. Pero estar con él le sirvió para no pensar en la diva de medio metro, le sirvió para volver a controlar sus sentimientos y ser una nueva versión de la _Ice Queen_ que era antes.

En el momento en que Puck le pide una oportunidad, Quinn decide ser feliz. Sabe que todo el daño que le ha hecho a Rachel nunca podrá ser reparado y aún no es capaz de perdonarse por lo que le hizo a la pequeña diva mientras trataba de luchar contra lo que sentía.

Después de cantar con Puck y aceptar al chico, Quinn necesita salir de ahí. Esa canción era su forma de decirle a Rachel una vez más que la amaba, pero también era su forma de dejarla ir y tratar de seguir adelante.

"¿Quinn?" La rubia escucha aquella voz que la acecha en sus sueños, se da vuelta para ver a Rachel caminando hacia ella. _'El baño. Pareciera que éste es nuestro lugar'_ La rubia le da tiempo para que la alcance y entran juntas.

Rachel no sabe cómo enfrentarse a Quinn, siempre ha sido así. La ex Cheerio la mira y ella se pierde en esos bellos ojos miel con tonos verdes y dorados. Quinn, por su parte, necesita salir. Escapar. Estar una semana con la diva asaltando sus sentido es **demasiado**. Están las 2 solas en el baño, al igual que en todos aquellos momentos en que han marcado su relación.

La rubia no puede dejar de pensar en cuando Rachel le contó que Finn le había pedido matrimonio o como Rachel salió persiguiéndola para consolarla al no ganar _Prom Queen_, y sus sentidos son invadidos por la misma necesidad que aquellas veces.

Está sufriendo una recaída.

"¿Quinn, puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Rachel decide empezar por un lugar seguro y ve como la estudiante de Yale asiente con la cabeza. "¿En serio quieres estar con Noah?"

La pregunta agarra a Quinn un poco fuera de lugar. Por primera vez estaban hablando civilizadamente sobre lo que ella quería. Siempre había sido sobre Rachel, como todo en su vida.

"Sí," responde la rubia un poco insegura, "él ha estado ahí siempre conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas. Me ha visto en todas mis etapas posibles y aun así sigue interesado en mi"

Rachel no puede evitar los celos que la invaden de pronto. No sabe por qué siente que la ex-Cheerio se está conformando con el chico, _'¡Yo también he estado ahí para ella! ¿Quién fue a buscarla para que dejara las Skanks? No fue Santana, ni tampoco Puck… ¡Fui yo!'_ Ahora, la morena se siente furiosa.

"¿En serio, Quinn? Porque lo que dices me suena como si te estuvieras conformando ¡con lo que Puck puede llegar a ofrecerte!" Rachel no entendía cómo la chica en frente de ella estuviera diciendo tanta tontera junta. "¡Eso no es amor, Quinn!"

"Claro, y tú sabes lo que es el amor ¿Verdad? Tú, la chica que estaba tan obsesionada con una fantasía que nunca te dedicaste ¡a ver a tu alrededor!" Quinn no entiende cómo es que Rachel la puede llegar a afectar tanto. "Rachel ¡estuviste a punto de casarte con alguien que no te merecía! Estuviste a punto de dejar _todo_ por Finn. ¿Eso es amor?"

"No puedo creer que todo esto sea por Finn" Ahora la morena estaba más que furiosa. "¡No entiendo esa obsesión que tienes con él!"

Quinn —quien por primera vez en su vida, no tiene **_nada_** que perder— poco a poco va perdiendo la poca compostura que le queda porque ver a Rachel después de tanto tiempo le está pasando la cuenta —sin contar que una semi enojada Rachel es extremadamente sexy— y lentamente, porque Quinn puede jurar que el tiempo pasa más despacio, se acerca a la morena, la mira a esos ojos chocolate extremadamente expresivos y le pasa una mano por la cintura y la otra va hacia su cuello y la acerca hacia su cuerpo para **_por fin_ **poder entregarse a lo que su ser anhelaba.

Un beso de Rachel Barbra Berry.

Rachel no sabe cómo reaccionar, sólo entiende que la reacción que su cuerpo está produciendo no es normal y la aterra, ni siquiera con Finn había tenido una reacción tan explosiva como lo hizo ese simple beso. Lo único que desea es rendirse al mar de sensaciones que le produce aquel beso pero inconscientemente la empuja —algo que todo su ser reclama— y al abrir sus ojos puede ver el dolor en esos ojos avellana que siempre la miraban con tristeza.

Ahora Rachel entiende **_todo_**.

El por qué Quinn no quería que ella se casase con Finn, que no dejara de lados sus sueños, la razón por la que Quinn dejó de lado su sueño para cumplir el de ella. Para Quinn, ella **_es_** su persona.

Al momento en que Rachel la empuja, Quinn sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Se da un segundo más para disfrutar la sensación de tener a Rachel entre sus brazos y al momento en que ve ese mar de emociones en los ojos de la diva, sabe que tiene que dejarla ir y tratar de ser feliz ya que seguir esperando a que la morena por fin la note es imposible y _'duele demasiado'_.

Quinn sale corriendo y Rachel queda congelada en el lugar y cuando por fin sus sentidos le dicen que vaya tras la chica, ya es demasiado tarde porque no hay rastro de Quinn por ningún lado.

Rachel termina sujetando la pared que está afuera del baño, aquel baño que fue parte de cada momento importante en las decisiones de Rachel. Una de sus manos acaricia sus labios. Aún siente la presión de los labios de Quinn, el sabor de estos, el perfume de Quinn está grabado en su subconsciente como un tatuaje. Se siente perdida, por primera vez en su vida se siente completa y absolutamente perdida.

Santana, quién tenía mejores cosas que hacer —como por ejemplo, seguir regaloneando con Brittany— que andar buscando a la bipolar de su amiga por petición del que aparentemente era su nuevo novio, encontró a Rachel apoyada en la pared con una mano en su boca. Cuidadosamente, se acerca a la pequeña diva.

"¿Rach?" Le pregunta, pero al ver que no reacciona se acerca más a la morena. "Rachel, ¿Estás bien?" pregunta sacudiendo un poco a la chica. _'Oh Dios, ¿Qué le pasó?'_.

Rachel se da vuelta, ve a Santana y ve como todo empieza a moverse rápidamente. Quinn no está y probablemente no la vuelva a ver en un largo tiempo.

"Ya no está, San. Se _fue_" Pudo susurrar la morena en el pecho de Santana antes de ponerse a llorar. "La perdí"

* * *

_**Pregunta.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo puede que haya —estoy jugando con la idea— una escena subida de tono (entiéndase: de sexo). ¿Quieren algo gráfico o sólo dar a entender lo que pasó? (para poder ver el rating de la historia)**_


	2. Not A Bad Thing

_Alguien me pidió la versión original del primer capítulo, está aquí... /Z99Zxu1B7mKwi_

_TKO, es un outtake de la historia, y estoy segura que a varios les va a interesar... xDD para que la lean también._

_¡Espero que les guste! Comenten, compartan, like y/o follow! y recuerden las '__**reviews**__' son amor!_

* * *

Cinco años.

Habían pasado cinco años sin saber de ella. Cinco años en los que había dejado de pensar en la rubia y en lo que había pasado la última vez que estuvieron juntas. Cinco años en los que la rubia _no_ habitaba su mente. Hasta que Santana llegó con la pregunta que cambiaría su vida.

"¿Tienes todo listo?" La latina le pregunta como si le estuviera preguntando por el clima.

"¿De qué estás hablando Santana?" La morena le pregunta curiosamente.

"De la boda" Santana la mira como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

"¿Qué boda?" Le pregunta la morena.

"¿Qué? ¿_No sabes_?" Santana le vuelve a preguntar a la morena y espera a que la pequeña diva niegue con la cabeza. "Al parecer Puck por fin hizo algo bien y le pidió matrimonio a Quinn, se casan en tres días más. Pensé que ibas con nosotras a la despedida de soltera y que tenías todo listo para la boda"

La noticia que le acababa de dar la latina la dejó helada. Pensar en Quinn y Noah casándose, conviviendo juntos, _besándose_, **_amándose_** hizo que se le revolviera el estómago. Sentía como se quedaba sin respiración, el mundo daba vueltas.

"Hey, Rach... ¿estás bien? Pareciera que fueras a vomitar"

"Lo siento Santana, me tengo que ir" La voz de su amiga la sacó del ataque que estaba teniendo. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Todos esos sentimientos que se despertaron aquel día en que se besó con Quinn pareciera que habían vuelto, intensificados diez veces y darse cuenta que ya había perdido su oportunidad con la rubia una vez más era demasiado para ella.

"Hey, no. Rach, ¿qué pasó, pequeña?" Santana abraza a Rachel cuando se da cuenta que la diva de Broadway está teniendo un ataque de pánico, aunque no entiende el por qué _'¿Será que a Rach le gusta Puckerman?'_

Rachel, lo único que puede hacer es aferrarse de Santana. No tiene las fuerzas para seguir arrancando de ese sentimiento que le quema el alma cada día que no está con la rubia. Ha buscado como acallar esa melancolía por volver a tenerla en sus brazos y poder amarla hasta el fin del mundo.

"No puedo ir, San. Simplemente, no puedo, no sería capaz de soportarlo" Rachel admite después de llorar por unos minutos en los brazos de Santana.

"¿No serías capaz de soportarlo?" La latina repite desconcertada. "¿De qué estás hablando, Rachel? Oh Dios, no me digas que te gusta Puck" Santana, ya no sabe qué pensar de la reacción de su amiga.

"No, Puck… Quinn" Rachel susurra.

"¿Quinn? Rachel, te has vuelto loca. ¿De qué hablas?"

"¿Recuerdas el último día de Glee hace unos años? ¿Cuándo me encontraste afuera del baño?" Le pregunta Rachel, tratando que su mejor amiga hiciera memoria. "Estaba hecha un desastre y lo único que hice fue llorar contigo, hasta que nos encontró Britt y pensó que me habías dicho algo hiriente"

"¡Oh! Sí, recuerdo algo. Estabas ahí y de pronto empezaste a decir que habías perdido no sé qué cosa" Dijo Santana, tratando de recordar lo que la loca de su amiga estaba hablando.

"Antes de salir del baño, Quinn me había besado" Rachel dice tratando de controlar su respiración para poder contarle todo a Santana. "San, ese beso fue… perfecto" Dice con un tono soñador que se esfuma al recordar lo que había pasado después. "Pero después, después la empujé porque había sido demasiado. Ese beso hizo que todo mi cuerpo despertara, con un simple beso entendí por qué Quinn estaba en contra de mi boda con Finn, por qué me dio la corona en el baile…" dijo con tristeza, "también hizo que me diera cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia ella eran más que platónicos… Santana, el simple rose de sus labios hizo que sintiera que me estaba quemando y que lo único que podía terminar con esa agonía era ella. Llevo los últimos cinco años tratando de olvidar lo que me hizo sentir, pero ¡no puedo!"

Rachel ya había terminado de llorar en los brazos de Santana y ahora estaba un poco agitada —frustrada— con los recuerdos de aquel día. Por su parte, Santana estaba tratando de procesar toda la nueva información sobre su amiga. Ahora todo tenía un poco más de sentido, los dibujos en el baño _'¡Dios! No quiero ni pensar para qué los usaba la demente esa'_, por qué estaba tan empecinada en detener la locura que Rachel pretendía llevar a cabo con Finn, por qué la rubia no dudó en aceptar ir a New York a detener— _'Wow, Q… eres como la voz de la conciencia de Rachel, ¿no?_

"Espera… tú y la actriz dolor de cabeza esa ¿Fue cierto que te metiste con ella?" Santana le pregunta a Rachel, quién tiene cara de culpable.

"Umm… ¿Emma?" Rachel hizo una mueca al recordar a la chica "eemm, sí… tuvimos algo. ¡Pero no significó nada!" Se apresuró a decir la morena antes de que la latina dijese algo.

Hace un par de meses, Rachel se vio envuelta en su primer gran escándalo. Fue portada de varias revistas y portales de internet.

Emma Whiteman, era una modelo y actriz británica que había participado en la última película que había protagonizado Rachel. Emma se suponía que iba a ser la mejor amiga de su personaje y por eso tenían que pasar tiempo juntas fuera del set —órdenes del director. Era una chica guapa, rubia con unos ojos azules hipnotizantes, de piernas largas y bien formadas.

En un principio les era complicado pasar tiempo juntas fuera del set —Rachel estaba terminando con el reestreno de RENT, además de estar grabando la película— pero eso cambió el día en que Emma fue a ver una de las presentaciones de la obra, la esperó en su camerino con un ramo de flores y una invitación a cenar. Desde ese día empezaron a buscar tiempo para pasarlo juntas, hasta que un día —algo ebrias— terminaron envueltas en la cama de Rachel. Así duraron unos tres meses hasta que Rachel admitió que no buscaba una pareja estable, ya que aparentemente eso era lo que quería Emma, y ahí fue cuando las cosas se empezaron a complicar.

Emma la buscaba sin cesar, lo que molestaba a Santana a más no poder, y trataba —no muy— sutilmente hacer pública su relación. Así duraron casi un mes, hasta que una foto de ellas en una posición comprometedora terminó en la portada de un periódico neoyorquino. Rachel les había contado —o sea, mentido descaradamente— a todos que en la foto sólo se estaban abrazando y no como _"fuentes cercanas a la pareja"_ aseguraban que se estaban besado —además del beso, Rachel tenía una de sus manos en el pantalón de Emma, _'gracias a Dios nadie vio eso'_— y que la relación que mantenían era sólo profesional.

Era un día como cualquier otro. Quinn había terminado de grabar unas escenas de su tercera película, la que se suponía iba a ser otra gran éxito de taquilla. Puck la iría a buscar porque esa semana las grabaciones terminaban de noche y él tenía libre e iban a ir a cenar juntos.

La relación iba bien aunque no pasaban mucho tiempo junto debido al trabajo de ambos. Quinn con su carrera que estaba despegando y Puck con la aviación y sus viajes largos o los entrenamientos especiales.

"Hey, ¿estás lista?" Dijo una voz ronca detrás de Quinn, que hizo que la rubia se diera vuelta con una gran sonrisa.

"Dame un minuto más, ¿sí?" Le dijo a Puck, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

"Está bien, pero tienes que apurarte. No quiero perder la reservación" Concedió el aviador, tenía planes y quería que saliera todo perfecto.

Llevaban cuatro años de noviazgo, sin contar los años en el instituto, obvio. Cuatro años en los que Puck había hecho hasta lo imposible para complacer a la mujer que ama. Para él era increíble que una chica como Quinn Fabray fuera su chica.

Quinn había madurado desde el instituto, más amable con los demás, más cercana, aunque aún podía ponerte la sangre helada con una de esas famosas miradas a las que Puck estaba tan acostumbrado. Puck también había madurado, entrar en la aviación le sirvió para darse cuenta de todo lo que había desperdiciado tratando de ser alguien que no era. Esa imagen de 'chico malo', era sólo eso, una imagen diseñada para que el mundo no lo dañara.

Cuatro años en los que estuvieron el uno junto al otro, en las buenas y en las malas y Puck sentía que ya era el momento de sentar cabeza y por fin declararle su amor incondicional a la mujer que lo había hecho tan feliz. No eran la pareja perfecta, había veces en las que peleaban por pequeñeces y su vida sexual no era de las mil maravillas —con suerte lo hacían— pero Puck entendía que Quinn necesitara concentrarse en su carrera y que tuviera miedo de quedar embarazada de nuevo.

"Listo" La voz de Quinn lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Te gusta?" Preguntó Puck con un tono esperanzado. Al parecer había planeado la cita y quería que todo saliera bien.

"Sí, es hermoso" dijo Quinn, no teniendo las fuerzas para admitir que no quería estar ahí.

"Buenas noches, bienvenidos a _Sardi's_. ¿A nombre de quién está la reservación?"

La cena la pasaron hablando entre ellos. Puck hacía hasta lo imposible para que Quinn la pasara bien, la había hecho reír con sus historias de la Fuerza Aérea. Hasta que llegó el momento en que Puck se puso nervioso, Quinn vio como hacía un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza y empezaba a sonar **_Keep Holding On_**.

Por un momento, Quinn pensó que los chicos de Glee iban a aparecer. Tan solo de pensar en que cabía la posibilidad de volver a ver a Rachel hacía que su corazón latiera como loco. Cuando Puck empezó a cantar, se dio cuenta que era solo él.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero eso lo sabía. Lo esperaba. Cada vez que escuchaba la bendita canción era lo mismo. Recuerdos de Rachel y Beth llenaban su mente de imágenes y cada vez que cerraba sus ojos podía escuchar a Rachel cantándole una vez más.

Tener a Puck ahí, traía con él el duro recordatorio de lo que pasó la última vez que vio a la morena cara a cara. El rechazo de la diva de Broadway aún le dolía.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray" Dijo Puck sacándola de sus pensamientos, estaba arrodillado en frente de ella. "Eres una de las mujeres más importantes en mi vida. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo en éstos últimos cuatro años al dejarme llamarte mi novia, por eso ahora quiero que me permitas seguir amándote por el resto de mi vida. Quinn… ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?" Terminó mostrándole un anillo de compromiso.

Quinn no sabía que responder, o sea, sí sabía lo que quería decirle al hombre que estaba en frente de ella, pero no tenía cómo hacerlo de forma en no herir sus sentimientos.

"No tienes que responder ahora" Dijo Puck al ver que Quinn seguía mirando el anillo, sin responder. "Puedes, tú sabes, pensarlo antes de darme una respuesta"

Quinn podía ver el dolor en sus ojos, así que hizo lo mejor que pudo para aliviar el sufrimiento del joven y le dio un beso para poder acallar sus dudas.

"Te amo" fue lo único que pudo decirle.

Después de la cena en _Sardi's_, Quinn quería caminar. Disfrutar de la brisa nocturna. Seguían hablando de todo un poco hasta que bajó la mirada y quedó helada al leer los encabezados.

**Más que amigas.**_ La nueva sensación de Broadway Rachel Berry mostrándose más que amigable con su co-estrella_

**_Más que amigas_**. Era lo único que daba vueltas por la cabeza de Quinn. Sabía que Puck seguía hablando pero la idea de que Rachel estuviera con otra chica —con _una_ chica y punto— hacía que se le revolviera el estómago. _'Ella… Eso significa que… ella nunca me quiso. Nunca quiso nada conmigo'_. Quinn podía sentir que las lágrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos.

"Hey, Quinn ¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó Puck al notar que Quinn se había quedado de pie cerca de un poste de luz mirando al suelo.

Al oír la voz de Puck, Quinn levantó la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente le dijo "Acepto. Quiero," y tomando un gran respiro para calmar la oleada de sentimientos que la invadía terminó la frase que cambiaría el resto de su vida. "Quiero casarme contigo, Noah"

Santana estaba nerviosa esperando a Quinn afuera del club en donde iba a ser la despedida de soltera. No sabía si el plan iba a funcionar, ni como se lo iba a tomar Quinn cuando se enterara, pero sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

"Hey, Lopez… es un gusto tenerte por aquí de nuevo. Años sin verte" dijo una voz masculina detrás de Santana.

"Hey Bobby, debo decir que no extrañaba verte" le respondió la Latina a su ex-jefe.

"Okay, okay, eso dolió" le dijo riéndose, "tenemos todo listo en el privado para tu despedida. ¿A qué hora es la cuestión esa?"

"A las siete, Bobby. Se supone que ya deberían estar llegando" la Latina no alcanzaba a terminar la frase cuando una limusina se estacionó al frente de ella.

"Bruja" le dijo Bobby entrando al local.

Santana sólo le sonrió pícaramente, abrió la puerta del automóvil y se encontró con un gran abrazo de Brittany y un beso que la dejó momentáneamente sin aliento. Después de Brittany, bajaron Mercedes, Tina, Sugar, Blaine, Elliott y por último una mal humorada Quinn.

"¿Qué pasó con Quinn, baby?" Santana le pregunta a Brittany al oído.

"Está enojada porque todos estaban preguntando por Rachel… hablando de ella y del escándalo" le susurró al oído a Santana.

"Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Rubí y seré su mesera esta noche" Dijo la chica que estaba en la puerta del privado.

Quinn quería matar, aniquilar, despellejar, mutilar y todas las otras cosas que se le iban ocurriendo en el momento. Cuando Brittany les dijo que iban a ir a un _strip club_, la rubia pensó que era una broma de la bailarina y que en realidad iban al departamento que comparte con Santana a terminar borrachas —aunque ella no iba a tomar, no después de lo que hizo la última vez que estuvo ebria junto con Santana—, y pasarla bien en general. Luego su humor se fue al suelo cuando Mercedes y Tina empezaron preguntar por Rachel y por qué no había venido, a lo cual Blaine les dijo que no había podido venir porque no tenía la noche libre en el teatro. _'Es lunes. ¡__**LUNES**__!'_ la rubia pensó, _'Los lunes no hay presentaciones en Broadway, ¡TODOS saben eso!'_ Pero aparentemente los únicos que sabían eso eran Elliott y Brittany que miraron extrañados a Blaine por lo que había dicho. Después empezaron a cuestionar a Elliott, Blaine y Brittany sobre los rumores de Rachel y la tal _Emma_. Los chicos se apresuraron a desmentirlos pero después empezaron a hablar de la relación entre ellas y como Blaine pensaba que en algún momento habían sido más que amigas y Brittany estaba segura que lo habían hecho.

"Rubí" Quinn bufó en voz baja. _'Santana, considérate una mujer muerta. ¡MUERTA!'_

"¿Dime?"

Quinn al darse cuenta que _Rubí_ la había escuchado le hizo un gesto para que no la tomara en cuenta, mientras Santana se reía de lo roja que estaba Quinn. La chica los hizo pasar a una sala y les dijo que pronto llegarían sus tragos.

"Relájate Quinn, no te va a pasar nada. Son sólo unos tragos, un par de bailes y ¡listo!" Dijo Santana una vez dentro de la sala. Era una habitación amplia con varios asientos y en medio había una especie de escenario con un caño.

"¿Bailes? ¿En plural? No ¡tú estás loca si piensas que me voy a quedar para esto!" Quinn quería volver a su departamento y dormir hasta el día de la boda, casarse y volver al trabajo. _'Sólo hay que terminar un par de escenas y la película queda lista'_

"Vamos Q, sólo por ésta vez… diviértete. Somos tus amigos del instituto, los que ya te han visto en las buenas, en las malas y ebria. ¡No tienes de qué preocuparte! Además, aquí son súper discretos y los chicos que trabajan aquí lo hacen para pagarse sus estudios, son buenas personas que no van a hacerte nada que no quieras. Aparte tienes que pensar en nosotros Q, quién dice que Blaine o Elliott no quieran un bailecito… o Mercedes, porque estoy segura que Tina y Sugar están más que dispuestas" Al terminar se escucharon como los demás concordaban con Santana.

"¡Dios! Hablas tanto como Rachel" dijo Quinn en voz baja.

Ante las palabras de la rubia, Santana sabía que el plan iba a dar resultado. Era cuestión de tiempo, paciencia y algo de alcohol.

Estaban ebrios cuando llegaron los bailarines. Dos hombres y dos chicas. Mercedes y Tina empezaron a reírse como locas, mientras que Sugar sacudía unos billetes llamando a uno de los bailarines. Blaine estaba atacando el cuello de Elliott, y Brittany con Santana le hacían compañía a Quinn —quién era la que había bebido menos de todos— y se reían de las tonteras que hacían sus amigos. Al llegar los bailarines, Santana vio como Quinn se tensó y los miraba de reojo.

"¿Quién es la novia?" Preguntó uno de los chicos.

"La rubia de cara larga" dijo entre risas Mercedes, haciendo reír a Tina con más ganas.

"Hey, tranquila… no vamos a hacer nada que no quieras" dijo una voz femenina en el oído de Quinn que la hizo temblar y se dio cuenta que era incapaz de moverse.

La música comenzó a sonar y Quinn vio como uno de los chicos iba hacia donde estaban Blaine y Elliott. El otro iba a donde estaban Mercedes, Tina y Sugar, mientras que una de las chicas se paraba en frente de Brittany y Santana. Tragando saliva, Quinn se dio cuenta que la chica que acababa de aparecer en frente de ella, iba a ser _su_ bailarina.

_'Oh Dios'_ Quinn veía hipnotizada el movimiento de caderas de la bailarina. Sentía como la música vibraba en su cuerpo y entre más la morena se movía, más se daba cuenta que una parte de su cuerpo le pedía atención. La actriz estaba segura que su libido era inexistente, pero la chica en frente de ella se había encargado de demostrarle lo contrario en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

**_You can buy me diamonds, you can buy me pearls._**

Empieza la letra de la canción y la morena que le está bailando le hace separar sus piernas para poder entrar en el espacio de Quinn. La toma las manos sin dejar de moverse y al final de la estrofa las deja en su cadera. La morena se da vuelta, apoya su peso en el cuerpo de Quinn y frota su espalda con el frente de la rubia y se susurra en el oído **_"Make love tenderly to last and last, Baby you know I'm worth it"_** y le da una pequeña mordida en el lóbulo.

Quinn siente como cada vez que la morena se mueve en frente o encima de ella su corazón se acelera y hay una pulsación en la parte baja de su cuerpo que ansía sentir a la morena temblando de pasión contra su cuerpo desnudo. Sentir las delicadas manos de la bailarina acariciando su cuerpo sudado después de una noche de lujuria desenfrenada.

Aún bajo el encanto de la bailarina, Quinn no se percata que la canción ya había terminado y los bailarines ya se habían ido. Ella seguía perdida en la tierra de las fantasías que había creado en su mente cuando escucha la voz de Santana.

"Veo que te gustó el baile, Quinnie. ¿Quieres otro?"

_'Sí'_ le que gritaba su subconsciente y su cuerpo, pero no podía caer en la tentación. Y menos a manos de una completa extraña. Lo que había pasado con Santana años atrás había sido un error que lo único que hizo fue confundirla más. Esa noche no la había pasado con la Latina, su imaginación le jugó una mala pasada y toda la pasión que se desencadenó aquella noche fue para Rachel. Ella era la que había estado en su mente esa noche y sabía que si volvía a caer, le pasaría lo mismo y no podía darse el lujo de pensar en la diva a tan poco de su boda con Puck.

"No" dijo la rubia con una voz más ronca de lo habitual "Quiero irme a casa"

Quince minutos después estaban afuera del local esperando a la limusina que los iba a llevar de vuelta al hotel en que la mayoría de los Gleeks se estaban quedando. Una vez en el hotel, se despidió de Tina, Mercedes y Sugar prometiéndoles que saldrían otro día y que las quería. Luego fueron a dejar a Blaine y Elliott a su departamento.

"Espero que lo hayas pasado bien, Quinn" Le dijo Blaine al despedirse de la rubia, antes de que fuera envuelta en un abrazo por Elliott. Ella se rió, les agradeció por haberla acompañado y le hizo las mismas promesas que a las chicas.

Ahora, sólo quedaban Brittany y Santana.

Las chicas dejaron a Quinn en su departamento al cabo de unos minutos, que los pasaron conversando entre ellas. Quinn se preguntaba con quién Santana se mandaba tantos mensajes mientras estaban en la limo, pero no tuvo el valor de preguntar. Una vez afuera de la limosina, Santana le dice.

"Sabes que te quiero, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, San. Y sabes que también te quiero. Eres como la hermana que siempre quise, pero me tocó la otra" Le respondió Quinn un poco confundida con la demostración de cariño por parte de la Latina.

"Y sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti ¿verdad?"

"Okay, Santana. No sé para dónde quieres llegar con esto, pero sea lo que hayas hecho a mis espaldas" Quinn toma un respiro para calmarse un poco, el comportamiento de Santana la estaba asustando un poco. "Espero que no sea un vedetto"

"No," Santana le dice riendo un poco "nada de eso. Sólo quiero que sepas que te quiero y que quiero lo mejor para ti. Eso es todo" dijo la Latina sinceramente.

Quinn terminó por abrazar a la mujer que tenía al frente de ella y le agradeció por lo que había hecho por ella. También abrazó a Brittany que se había bajado unos segundos antes mientras conversaba con Santana.

"Espero que la pases bien, Q" Le dijo Brittany al oído. Quinn un tanto acostumbrada a los comentarios sin sentido de su amiga, sólo le agradeció por haberla acompañado y por sus buenos deseos.

Quinn se quedó viendo como sus amigas volvían a la limosina y las despidió al verlas partir. Estaba cansada. Había sido un día agotador para ella y sabía que los próximos dos días —y los venideros— iban a ser igualmente agotadores. Tranquilamente, entra a su edificio, saluda al guardia de noche y sube al ascensor. Una vez en su piso, se da cuenta que realmente está muy cansada y lo único que quiere es poder meterse en su cama y dormir.

Una vez dentro de su departamento Quinn es atacada por unos labios, siente como las manos de una persona la empiezan a acariciar. Por un momento no sabe cómo responder pero al sentir como las manos de su atacante se posan en su cadera y la acercan más al cuerpo del extraño, siente que su cuerpo empieza a reaccionar al tacto del extraño. Le empieza a besar con una pasión que no sentía hace años, escucha como la persona gime al momento en que ella responde al ataque. Quinn está empezando a creer eso que dicen que cuando pierdes la vista, los demás sentidos se agudizan puesto que no podía ver nada —no había alcanzado a prender la luz antes de encontrarse con el extraño— pero sentía que su audición era perfecta. Y su audición le decía que ese gemido lo había hecho una mujer.

Quinn siente como la chica deja de atacar sus labios y empieza a besar su mandíbula hasta bajar a su cuello. Siente como su atacante besa su cuello y lo único que la rubia puede hacer es rendirse al placer que la mujer le está dando. Cuando escucha a la chica gemir nuevamente, Quinn siente que ya ha escuchado esa voz antes, es como si fuera parte de un sueño que ella tuvo años atrás. Al enredar una de sus manos en el cabello sedoso de la chica, cree conocer a la mujer que está atacando sus sentidos sin piedad. Imágenes de ella besando a la morena asaltan su mente y con una indescriptible claridad **sabe** quién la está atacando.

_Rachel_.

Quinn empuja a Rachel, pero la morena vuelve a atacar los labios de la rubia. No tiene pensado cometer el mismo error de nuevo. No otra vez. Rachel está decidida a que Quinn la escuche y le dé una oportunidad.

"Rachel" alcanza a decir Quinn, sin separarse demasiado de la morena, antes de ser atacada de nuevo, pero con más pasión.

"Oh Dios," Rachel jadea al separarse de la rubia cuando sintió que se habían quedado sin aire. "Quinn" la morena gime mientras trata de desvestir a la actriz.

En el momento en que Quinn sintió las manos de la morena en su abdomen, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

"¡No!" La rubia le grita empujándola lejos de su cuerpo y prendiendo la luz del comedor le grita "¿Quién te crees que eres para venir después de cinco años a besarme? ¡Me voy a casar, Rachel!"

"Quinn, yo—"

"No, Rachel, tú ¡nada! He pasado los últimos 10 años —" La ex Cheerio Estuvo a punto de admitir sus sentimientos por la diva y eso es lo último que Quinn necesita. No entiende que pretende Rachel al venir a su departamento, pero sabe que necesita que la morena se vaya lo más rápido posible. "No tienes nada que hacer aquí. Por favor, lárgate"

"Diez años ¿qué, Quinn? ¿Qué? ¡No pienso irme a ningún lado sin que me escuches primero!" La morena le dice —casi grita— a Quinn, apuntándola con un dedo. "Hace cinco años que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza," admite la morena mirando al suelo. "Quinn, desde aquel beso no he dejado de pensar en ti. He tratado de mil maneras sacarte de mi cabeza pero no puedo" Rachel no puede ver a la rubia mientras le confiesa lo que quiere decirle y se pone a dar vueltas por el departamento.

Quinn no puede creer lo que está escuchando.

"Cinco años en los que — Después del beso, te salí a buscar pero ya no estabas. Santana me encontró llorando en el pasillo afuera del baño. Cuando volví a New York, no podía dormir o comer" Quinn se da cuenta que la morena no le está prestando atención, pareciera que está hablando más consigo misma que con ella. "Tenía que ir a ensayos, cuando lo único que quería hacer era estar en casa llorando por cómo te había hecho sentir…" Rachel fijó sus ojos en los verdes de la mujer que tenía adelante y con sinceridad le dice "Nunca quise hacerte sufrir, Quinn. Cuando me besaste" Rachel suspira "¡Dios! Quinn, fue el mejor beso de mi vida, lo sigue siendo por cierto" La morena se ríe ante su admisión. "Ese beso hizo que sintiera como mi cuerpo cobraba vida, fue como si hubiese estado en un estado de letargo durante toda mi vida y sentir tus labios hicieron que despertara. Me dio miedo Quinn." La mirada intensa de Rachel le hace entender que la morena le está diciendo la verdad. "Ni siquiera Finn" Quinn bufa al escuchar el nombre del muchacho y recibe una dura mirada de la morena "Ni siquiera Finn, con quién se suponía iba a pasar mi vida entera, me hizo sentir así. O Brody," la rubia rueda sus ojos al escuchar el nombre del tipo que hizo sufrir a Rachel. "que me hacía sentir como si fuera la única mujer que importara en el mundo... aunque esa podía ser parte de sus tácticas cuando se vendía—"

"¡Rachel!" Quinn ve como la mirada de Rachel se pierde y no quiere que empiece a recordar a _ese_ tipo.

"Sí, lo siento" dijo la morena acercándose a Quinn. "Tus besos despiertan algo en mí, algo que pensé que nunca iba a ser capaz de sentir"

"¿No crees que es muy tarde ahora Rachel?" Quinn cierra sus ojos al sentir a Rachel cerca de su cuerpo una vez más. Sabe que la tentación es enorme y que no debería, pero todas las ganas de pelear contra sus sentimientos están corriendo hacia la ventana con cada beso que la morena le va dejando en su cuello.

"Nunca es tarde Quinn, sólo dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que lo que digo es cierto y que puedo amarte como _nadie_ más lo hará" La diva mira fijamente a Quinn antes de darle un beso en los labios.

El beso es lento y sensual, es como si Rachel estuviera convenciendo a Quinn de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Cuando siente que por fin la rubia le responde el beso, Rachel siente ganas de llorar de felicidad. Finalmente tiene la oportunidad de remediar lo que pasó hace tanto tiempo.

Quinn siente como las manos de Rachel recorren su espalda y el fuego que la está consumiendo lentamente se aviva con cada gemido y caricia de la mujer que tiene en sus brazos. Se aferra a la cintura de la morena y la acerca más a su cuerpo. No quiere dejar ni un milímetro de distancia entre ellas. Quinn puede sentir el calor del cuerpo de Rachel en contra del suyo y la está volviendo loca. Necesita sentir la piel de la morena en sus manos, en sus labios y en todo su cuerpo.

"Rachel" Quinn gime y siente como la morena rasguña su abdomen.

"Por favor, Quinn, no me pidas que pare. No sé si pueda hacerlo" Rachel súplica contra la base del cuello de Quinn.

"No," dice la rubia sosteniendo la cara de Rachel para poder mirarla a los ojos. Una vez que sus miradas se unen, Quinn puede ver como los ojos cafés de la morena están casi negros por la lujuria que se reflejan en ellos y se tiene que recordar que tiene que volver a respirar, "¿Podemos...?  
" y sabe que no va a poder terminar la pregunta sin sonrojarse más de lo que ya está.

"¿Tu habitación?" Rachel pregunta y encuentra extremadamente tierno que Quinn se sonroje.

La rubia le indica hacia donde ir y la morena le toma de la mano hasta llegar a la habitación de Quinn. La luna emite un tenue brillo en la habitación, pero Rachel no tiene mucho tiempo para fijarse en eso antes de sentir los labios de la ex Cheerio en los suyos y como sus manos tratan de sacarle la ropa. Después de unos segundos saboreando los besos de la rubia, Rachel logra separarse un poco de ella, cosa que cuerpo le reclama soltando un gemido al no sentir los labios de Quinn en los suyos, pero la morena quiere tomarse su tiempo.

"Quinn," le dice mirándola a los ojos, "tenemos toda la noche. Déjame amarte ¿sí?"

La rubia sólo puede asentir porque siente que las palabras se le acaban de borrar de su mente después de escuchar a Rachel hablando de querer _amarla. Toda. La. Noche_.

Al recibir la respuesta de Quinn, Rachel empieza a besarla de nuevo, pero con más calma. Sensualmente. La gira para que esté a espaldas de la cama y la empuja suavemente para que se siente.

Quinn está en un trance a merced de Rachel, siente como cae en su cama y ve como la diosa morena que tiene en frente empieza a levantarse la polera y dejando al descubierto su abdomen plano. La rubia se acerca a sentir la piel con la que ha soñado casi la mitad de su vida y emite un gruñido sexy al darse cuenta lo sedosa que se siente en sus manos o lo perfecta que se siente en sus labios al dejar besos húmedos en el cuerpo de la morena y sin querer muerde el costado cuando la oye gemir. Quinn no puede dejar de quejarse un poco al sentir como Rachel la aleja de su cuerpo, pero al sentir las manos de Rachel en borde de su polera que empiezan a jalarla para poder deshacerse de ella, la rubia lo único que puede hacer es levantar sus brazos para ayudar a la morena.

Rachel siente como esa palpitación en su centro le ruega por tomar de una vez a la rubia, demostrarle que ella es la única capaz de hacerla gritar de éxtasis y placer pero ella se prometió que no se iba a entregar a sus hormonas y —en el caso de que— _si_ ésta fuese la única oportunidad que tenía para amar a la rubia, ella iba a hacer que Quinn recordara esta noche hasta el último de sus días.

"Eres hermosa" Rachel le dice a Quinn mirándola fijamente a los ojos. "La mujer más hermosa que he conocido"

"Rach—"

"No" le dice besándola "Shh... no digas nada" mientras sus manos tratan de desabrochar el pantalón de la rubia. Quinn se da cuenta de lo que quiere la morena y levanta sus caderas para que pueda sacarle la ropa más fácilmente.

Una vez que Rachel tiene a Quinn en ropa interior, tiene que contener un gemido obscenamente fuerte ante la visual que tiene al frente. No desperdicia ni un segundo más y descoordinadamente, la morena logra sacarse otra capa de ropa quedando al mismo nivel de desnudes que la rubia. Quinn, quién necesita sentir la piel de Rachel contra la de ella, la jala a la cama. Rachel con mucho cuidado cae encima de Quinn y ninguna puede contener los gemidos que se les escapan al sentir lo perfecto que calzan la una con la otra.

"Dios, he soñado tanto con esto... por favor dime que no es otro sueño, Rachel" Quinn le implora a la morena, Rachel puede ver la fragilidad en los ojos de la actriz.

"No amor, es verdad" Rachel le asegura antes de besarla.

Rachel se dedica a besar todo el cuerpo de Quinn, quiere grabar en su mente cada rincón de la mujer que está jadeando de placer bajo su cuerpo. Recordar cómo se siente la piel de Quinn en sus manos, sus labios y su lengua, saborear la piel de la diosa que tiene a su merced. Grabar cada sonido que la voz celestial de Quinn emite cuando la acaricia, la besa.

"Hazme el amor, Rachel" Pide Quinn entre jadeos.

Rachel no necesita que se lo pidan de nuevo y con un nerviosismo que ni siquiera en la noche de apertura de **_Funny Girl_** había sentido, se dedica a despojar a la rubia de lo que queda de su ropa. La morena no puede dejar de gemir al notar lo húmedas que está las pantaletas de la rubia.

"Amor—" La rubia se da cuenta que está suplicando, pero no le importa. Hay un pulso en su parte más íntima que le pide a gritos ser atendido. Rachel ha pasado más de una hora besando y acariciando casi cada rincón de su cuerpo y necesita que ella se encargue de eso o si no lo hará ella misma, mas sus súplicas quedan en nada al darse cuenta de cómo la mira Rachel. Lentamente ve como la morena se para a los pies de su cama y sin dejar de mirar a Quinn, termina de sacarse la ropa.

"Paciencia es una virtud, querida" dice Rachel gateando de vuelta a los brazos de Quinn.

Ambas gimen al sentir como sus cuerpos desnudos se unen por primera vez. Pueden sentir perfectamente cómo han sido afectadas por las caricias de la otra y lo mucho que se necesitan y se desean. Sin darse cuenta ambas empiezan a mover sus caderas para saciar ese fuego que las quema lentamente y se besan hasta sentir que sus pulmones arden por la falta de oxígeno.

"Dios, Quinn eres lo mejor que me ha pasado" admite la diva entre jadeos. "Siempre has estado cuando más lo necesito. Me devolviste mi sueño, estoy donde estoy gracias a ti"

"Oh Rachel, eres... eres lo más importante en mi vida" Quinn admite entre gemidos, "pero nece-necesito que terminemos con esto porque siento que voy a estallar, amor" y besa a la morena con desesperación.

"Está bien... ¿juntas?"

Gimiendo al sentir los finos dedos de Rachel acariciando su centro, Quinn sólo puede asentir con la cabeza. Su cerebro obliga a su cuerpo a repetir los movimientos de la morena y con mucha concentración logra situar su mano entre los pliegues de la diva. Rachel, al sentir a Quinn en su parte más íntima siente como le tiemblan las piernas y, respirando profundamente, desliza suavemente sus dedos en el cuerpo de Quinn. La morena oye un gemido de aprobación y siente como Quinn se conecta con su cuerpo.

Ambas mujeres no pueden creer lo que está pasando, es como si fuese un sueño del que no quieren despertar y tomándose su tiempo, mediante besos, se aseguran que lo que están viviendo es real.

Quinn siente como Rachel empieza a moverse dentro de ella e intenta copiar sus movimientos. Después de unos minutos, que parecieron horas, la rubia siente como su cuerpo se tensa y sabe que está al borde del orgasmo, también siente como los músculos de Rachel aprietan sus dedos de una manera exquisita, lo que le confirma que la morena está a punto también.

"Quinn," Rachel que entiende que están a punto de llegar al éxtasis, fija su mirada en Quinn y le dice "Te amo" y ante la declaración de la morena, Quinn se deja llevar por el amor y el deseo y siente como el orgasmo más intenso de su vida recorre su cuerpo. Al ver al amor de su vida entregarse por completo, hace que Rachel también llegue al orgasmo.

Pasan la noche amándose, hasta agotar todas sus fuerzas.

Quinn siente que su vida es perfecta cuando ve a la morena desnuda en sus brazos. Se siente en paz con el mundo, siente que por fin está en dónde debe estar.

Hasta que oye golpear en su puerta...


End file.
